ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Eric
How Prince Eric joined the Tourney Despite being of royalty, Eric is an accomplished mariner who is often seen partaking in various duties aboard ships in his own fleet. Eric is a skilled helmsman as he is seen steering ships in both the 1989 film and its sequel. This could be due to the fact that Eric's kingdom is coastal and most of the subjects make their livings by shipping and fishing, and as such it is expected that the rulers be skilled in maritime trades. He even skewers through Ursula in a split-second hard turn in a derelict ship as well as assisting his crew members in storms. Prince Eric spends much of his free time out at sea, fishing. going on explorations, or celebrating his birthday. Grimsby, his servant and personal confidant, often accompanies him on his voyages. One month has passed since marry Ariel. He received a donated razor hat that belonged to Kung Lao. When he died, it saddened his cousin, Kung Jin who tried to steal it back. After a heated fight with Eric's guards and subjects, Kung Jin reveals he wanted the family respect, and becomes friendly rivals with the Prince. How to unlock *Clear Boss Mode with Ariel *Play 138 matches For both methods, you must fight Prince Eric in his castle. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Eric by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron. After defeating Eric or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 450 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ariel's beloved prince, Eric!" He will be seen right of K', left of Worf, above Combustion Man and below Bat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks through his scope. After the announcer calls his name Pulls out his sword as the camera zooms and says "Gee, you must have really been through something." Special Attacks Flintlock Rifle (Neutral) Eric pulls out a flintlock rifle and shoots it at his opponent. Grande Saber (Side) Eric rapidly jabs his sword, while walking forward. Divine Surf (Up) Eric does a spin slash on the ground, then leaps into the air with an upper slash. Storm Runner (Down) Eric runs forward waving his sword around, then stops with a spin slash. Cannon Marker (Hyper Smash) Eric marks a flare and calls "All guns, fire!" then unseen cannons fire on the field raining cannonfire on it for 14 seconds. Typhoon Sword (Final Smash) Eric runs up to his opponent with his sword drawn. If he hits, he attack the opponent from four different sides while swinging his sword. After 16 atttacks, he gives a final upper slash that blows the opponent away. Victory Animations *Eric jabs his sword four times and says "I look forward to doing it again." #Eric swipes his sword, then bows with it saying "That was a beautiful day." #Eric does four jumping slashes, then sheathes his sword and says "One day, I'm gonna find a girl, and marry her." On-Screen Appearance Eric walks up as he says "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. Aaah, the perfect day to be at sea!" then draws his sword. Special Quotes *Okay, but make sure she has plenty of milk. (When fighting April) Trivia *Prince Eric's default rival is Kung Lao's younger cousin Kung Jin. *Prince Eric shares his Japanese voice actor with Johnny Ridden (in all his Mobile Suits), Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Kakashi Hatake, Kars, Claus F. Lester, Sakon Hayate, Mamoru Kusanagi and Frank Hudson. Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers